Bobbing for Apples
by lumoslit
Summary: 'This was unbelievable. Hermione Granger. The Hermione Granger, who adored facts and footnotes did not care about the inaccuracy of his Halloween costume, to say nothing of her own.' Hermione brings a reluctant Draco to her Muggle family's Hallowe'en party. Weird costumes and party games aren't the only surprises in store for him...


Disclaimer: Draco and Hermione belong to JK Rowling, and she wouldn't have put them in such a weird situation!

A Halloween-y Dramione one-shot. Hope you enjoy it!

I am writing a novel-length fanfiction project for NaNoWriMo, it will be called 'Write To Me'. Please check it out :)

(Edited to fix some formatting issues)

* * *

 **Bobbing for Apples**

Draco looked at his reflection. This was absolutely ridiculous. He could not be seen in public like this. It was so far beneath his dignity...Hermione had to be playing some kind of joke on him. He was meant to be a vampire, but the frilly shirt and high-collared cape she had him wearing...no respectable vampire would be caught (un)dead dressed like this.

'And now' she said, her eyes alight with mirth 'for the final touch.'

She handed him some plastic vampire teeth. They were a weird colour. Teeth weren't meant to look like that.

'They glow in the dark.' She couldn't help but smirk.

'Seriously?'

She looked at him expectantly. He sighed and popped the teeth in his month. They were uncomfortable and the sharp plastic dug into his gums. The taste was awful, and already his mouth was watering. Who actually wore these stupid things? They looked nothing like real fangs, you couldn't do any damage with these.

'Thermimoe' he spat out the offending teeth in disgust. 'Hermione. This is a farce. Vampires look nothing like this.'

'Psssh' she waved away his complaints. This was unbelievable. Hermione Granger. The Hermione Granger, who adored facts and footnotes did not care about the inaccuracy of his Halloween costume, to say nothing of her own. Judging by the black ears perched on her head she was supposed to be a cat. Last time Draco had checked, cats did not wear red lipstick or high-heeled boots.

'But you look nothing like Crookshanks.'

She looked at him oddly. 'You know, Malfoy, I think that may be the nicest thing you have ever said about my appearance. '

He did not deny this. He had been quite the arse to her at school, and he hadn't improved much since. They were friends now, but they still bickered. He did recall a time when she had looked very much like a cat, but thought it was best not to mention it, mostly for his own safety. Also, it had been very kind of Hermione to invite him to her Muggle relatives' Halloween party. He wasn't looking forward to the occasion, but it was so much better than the prospect of the work Halloween party or the oppressive gloom of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione turned around and he saw that she was wearing a furry black tail. He was struck with a sudden urge to tug on it. Merlin's beard, this madness must be catching. When Hermione's heavy cat eyeliner met her exacting standards, and she had put some makeup on Draco ('not that you need much, you're so pale already') they Floo-ed from her flat to Diagon Alley. From there they took the Underground and the train. He was getting more familiar with Muggle transport through hanging out with Hermione, but was glad to have her with him now. The platforms were bustling with Muggles dressed up in mad costumes. Hermione kept giggling at his bewilderment. At least it was a distraction from the impending party. He knew he never made a good first impression, and he didn't want to let Hermione down. She had been so kind to him at work, where everyone else still judged him on his past. If it weren't for her he wouldn't have lasted a week in the department, never mind three months. Slowly, he was gaining some respect there. He had worked a number of cases with Hermione, they were both ambitious and made a good team. She had accepted his apologies, and a friendship had formed. Hanging out with her was a lot more fun than he'd expected, but then, they hadn't really known each other when they were younger.

Given his past, his heritage, going to this celebration was quite a big step for him. Even two years ago the thought of going to a Muggle party would have been absurd. He would have laughed at the idea. He had overcome a lot of his prejudices to get to this point, and he hoped he was ready. He also hoped he didn't make a complete fool of himself like he had when Hermione's phone rang, or when he first used a ticket machine, or when she showed him the internet, or - Hermione squeezed his arm, bringing him back to the present.

'It will be okay, don't worry. My family are lovely, and tonight will be fun.'

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. All the unknown Muggle customs and technology were far scarier than the ghoulish aspects of Halloween. Still, her warm gaze, her hand on his arm, it was comforting.

Inside the home of Hermione's aunt Beatrice, Draco was bombarded with small children and noise. Hermione had not told him it would be this busy. The kids were hyped up on sugar and excitement after trick-or-treating, and Count Draco was their new plaything. This was entirely uncharted territory for him. In Pureblood families children were neither seen nor heard. He hadn't had much fun as a child. Truth be told, he was terrified of these little beings, but he was going to make an effort. Hermione's family were important to her, and he wanted them to see he was trying. He played the part of the vampire, and chased the kids about the house. Hermione gave him a big smile and a thumbs up, and he couldn't help but smile back. Then he was tackled by a young boy in a laughably inaccurate werewolf costume. He resisted the urge to point out that real werewolves were far less cute and cuddly. More kids jumped on him, and the real werewolves didn't seem like such a bad option after all...

'Games time!'

At Hermione's call the kids became even more frenzied. Draco was equally impressed and scared by their excitement. Hermione's aunt brought out a basin of water in which a few apples were floating. These Muggles just got odder and odder. Other games included being blindfolded and sticking your hand into bowls of spaghetti (guts apparently), peeled grapes (eyeballs) and so on. No wonder the children were so sticky. The messiness of all these games confused Draco, especially seeing as these people had no servants or house elves. He had always been a tidy child, gross games had never held any appeal. When the older cousins had taken some of the little ones off on a ghost tour, and she'd sorted the kids into orderly queues for the other games (her stern gaze was a useful asset) Hermione returned to Draco's side.

He spotted a child dressed as a fairy dunk in her head into the basin of water, trying to snap at the apples. Her hands were behind her back.

'What the hell? I thought you said these were games?'

Hermione took a step back. 'They are, the kids are bobbing for apples.'

'It's more like some kind of torture.'

There was a tightness in her voice. 'I suppose fun would be torture for you.'

His instinct was to snap back, but then he saw the look on her face. She had invited him here. He was a guest, he shouldn't be judging. He hadn't thought that she'd care what he thought of her family's traditions. Clearly, he'd been a fool again. He took a deep breath, and released some of the tension.

'Well. Maybe I can lob for an apple and find out.'

'Bob. And I think that can be arranged.'

So keen was he to make amends, Draco even put the vampire teeth back in and growled at her. She miaowed in response, which was more cute than it should have been. It really was shaping up to be a very strange night.

Draco looked at the basin dubiously. Some of the apples had teeth marks. The water was muddied with face paint, and he just knew some of the little horrors had spat in there too. He repressed a shudder. He also had no idea how to do this. Hermione noticed his hesitation.

'I'll go first.'

'Hermione is great at bobbing for apples' Juliet, the little fairy, chimed in. He could easily imagine a young Hermione training herself to be the best apple bobber in the family. She was determined like that. She tied back her masses of curly hair, and stuck her head in the basin. Draco averted his gaze from her be-tailed bottom. Honestly, he was having a hard time not looking at her tonight in that lacy top and those tight jeans. In less than a minute she sat up, her face dripping water, a shiny red apple gripped in her teeth. In that moment, she looked so beautiful that it took his breath away. She waved the apple in the air triumphantly, then took a bite.

'Easy peasy.' She winked at Draco, and he smirked.

'Always so modest, Granger.'

She was smiling, her eyes were gleaming, her curly hair was glorious. Her lipstick was all smeared, but damn, did he want to kiss her. He imagined her lips would taste all sweet and apple-y. He realised he was staring, and everyone was waiting for him to take his turn at bobbing for apples.

'You might want to take the teeth out first, Draco.'

He felt himself blush. Those bloody teeth. They drew blood alright, but from the wearer, from cutting into your gums. He knelt down before the basin of now-tepid water. Hermione patted him on the shoulder, and let her hand linger a bit. His heart was pounding. He was like a lovestruck teenager...or a luststruck one, anyway. He gulped and stuck his face into the water, ignoring the parts of his brain begging him not to, begging him to think of the germs. The apples were slippery buggers, and water went up his nose (and worse, down his throat). He coughed and spluttered, and the more the apples eluded of him, the more embarrassed he was. But he would not be defeated by apples. He was tempted to use magic. Had Hermione used magic? That...that...witch. Just as he thought it, her lips were by his ear. 'No cheating, just focus.' Well, her warm breath on his skin shot any hope of concentration that to hell. An apple stalk poked him in the eye, and he swore quietly. Eventually he was successful, and everyone cheered as he took a satisfyingly crunchy bite from the apple, trying to smile and not think of all the children who had bit at it and licked it. Disgusting.

When the games were done and the kids were being put to bed, Hermione beckoned him to follow her. She led him out into the garden. As she walked she untied her hair, shaking it out. How could he ever have mocked those glorious tresses? She walked ahead of him, and he admired her figure. At school it had always been hidden beneath her robes. Now, she looked fantastic. He had noticed at work, but this night was different. It seemed, well, magical. When they were a bit away from the house, she stopped.

'Thank you for getting into the fun tonight, Draco. I wasn't sure you would...and, it means a lot.'

'I can see why you'd think that. I haven't made anything easy for you in the past.' He smiled ruefully. 'But I've enjoyed tonight, that you for bringing me.'

'And you're great with the kids, even though you're terrified of them.'

'I'm not -' He realised she was teasing, and laughed with her. He was aware of how close they were together, of how she couldn't seem to look away either. Cautiously, he raised a hand to her face. She inhaled sharply, but moved a bit closer. Ever so slowly, he leaned down to kiss her. In those boots, she was nearly the same height as him. The feeling was electric as their lips met. It felt so right, just like being with her and joking with her felt so right. He was glad he'd been given this second chance with her. To his younger self, the thought of kissing Hermione Granger against a tree would have been unthinkable but now...well, there was no place he'd rather be. He brushed aside her soft curls so he could kiss her neck. She gasped.

'Really getting into your role, aren't you?'

He lightly bit her neck, making her laugh. Merlin, he loved that laugh. During the past few months, he'd tried to make her laugh as often as possible. He continued kissing her neck and she practically purred with happiness.

'It seems I'm not the only one in character, kitten.'

When they re-entered the house - rumpled and rosy-cheeked (Hermione had removed any traces of her red lipstick from his lips and face though) - Beatrice smiled knowingly at them.

'Enjoying your Halloween, Draco?'

'Oh yes. I think it's my new favourite holiday.'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and Happy Hallowe'en!**


End file.
